Memorias
by Higushi
Summary: REEDITANDO AL 07 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2012! Dicen que cuando se acerca tu muerte o estás por alcanzar la gloria, los recuerdos comienzan a llover en tu cabeza sin poder detenerlos.


Mi primer fic de esta historia - si recibo mucho reviews pondré mas :P para que esta sección crezca:D

Letra cursiva: recuerdos del pasado

**ONE-shot**

Arthas sonrió

Abajo se encontraba su enemigo….muerto… Illidan Stormrage.

"ahora aprenderás que nadie puede derrotar la fuerza de Frostmoure, cazador del demonios. Ahora, fuera de mi vista. Tengo cosas que hacer.

"Y, dando vuelta de la figura que yacía muerta, él caminó hacia la puerta que conducía hacia el trono congelado, que había sido abierto por la activación de los cuatro obeliscos encantados.

Iba dirigiéndose hacia el trono. El viento frío gritó alrededor de él, mas no lo sentía. La única cosa en su mente ahora era liberar a su amo, el rey de Lich…

Inmediatamente, como si fuera un sueño, las memorias del pasado vinieran a él.

Recordó cuando él era un príncipe, y un paladín de la mano de plata, luchando por su padre y la luz…

Ese Uther y sus ideales… se decía a si mismo

_Todavía no eres mi rey chico… y tampoco obedecería esa orden si lo fuera _

_Entonces debo considerar esto un acto de traición…_

_¡Olvídese de este negocio y conduzca a sus hombres a casa! _Ése era Muradin.

Arthas pensó solamente que Muradin Bronzebeard, su amigo por un largo tiempo, nunca lo entendía totalmente, pero él le ayudó a poseer Frostmourne, la fuente de su energía. Aun así… seguía odiándolo por intentar ponerse en su contra…

_¿Traición? Has perdido el juicio arthas…_

_Mentiste a tus hombres y traicionaste a los mercenarios que lucharon por usted ¿Qué te sucede, Arthas¿La venganza es lo más importante para ti?_

Sí…venganza.

Eso era lo mas importante para el… Eso y la liberación de su amo…

_Lo siento arthas, no quiero presenciar lo que vas a hacer…_

Paró en seco. _Jaina_.

¿Cómo habría podido olvidarse de ella?

¿Cómo estaba ella? Hacia mucho que no la veía, en tiempos anteriores lo había llamado su amigo mas querido, el único para quién habría considerado dar la vuelta. Ese día en Stratholme, cuando él la vio irse lejos con uther, el tenia la esperanza que ella diera vuelta atrás en el último momento… pero no lo hizo…

Estaba adolorida… no quiso mirarlo…

Ella volteo, aquella mirada que invadía tristeza sobre su hermosa cara cuando el le dijo que iría a Northrend a buscar Mal'Ganis, Era como si ella viera muerte en aquel lugar desolado y frió…

Sin pensarlo, dio vuelta atrás y comenzó a descender del trono congelado. Necesitaba verla de nuevo, antes de que él hiciera cualquier cosa. Incluso antes de rescatar a su amo, Ninguna cosa le haría cambiar de opinión… iría a visitarla…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_¿Cuanto tiempo hace que hay paz entonces?_

Jaina Proudmoore sonrió tristemente mientras que intentó concentrarse en sus deberes. Antes de que vinieran todas las complicaciones de los muertos vivientes, vivía una vida feliz, estudiando para ser un Archí-maga, practicando sus habilidades en la invocación…

No tenia ninguna preocupación a excepción de su amo, antónidas, que ahora yacía sobre una fría tumba junto con los otros guerreros de lordaeron y dalaran, ese había el único lugar en el que se crió y había sentido el calor de un hogar, también había desaparecido…

_Arthas_

Tragando difícilmente, sollozo, había echo esto a menudo cuando se acordaba de el… y los tiempos que pasaron juntos.

_Él nos ha traicionado_, ella se dijo firmemente. _Él nos traicionó y ya no es el arthas que una vez conocí… y ame_.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, apenas y escucho la voz frenética de uno de sus líderes de la patrulla.

¡Amor, debes venir al puerto inmediatamente! Es...

Mirando hay arriba, aseguro escuchar al hombre que la acosaba. Cogiendo su atención, el hombre repitió su petición apresuradamente.

¿Levantando una ceja, no entendía muy bien lo que decía…

¡Es el príncipe, milady¡Príncipe Arthas! Él ha venido!

Sintió como el mundo se detenía alrededor de ella…

Luchó difícilmente para no correr hacia fuera en ese momento.

¿Porque? Se repetía incesantemente ¿porque ha regresado?

Estas seguro, Boris? pregunto débilmente. "cómo podría él..."

Él quiere hablar con usted, pero no dice porqué…

Aunque… ya no parece aquel príncipe glorioso...mas parece un cadáver que se decae, Y la misma tierra en la que pasa se va pudriendo.

"Oh, pero dijo que no se iría sin antes verla por ultima ves…… su presencia presagia la enfermedad para todos. Cree poder persuadirlo milady?

Ire…

Jaina no sabia si era lo correcto… más deseaba verlo… aunque sea por última vez…

Caminó lentamente a través del puerto…

Mientras se acercaba, notaba como las puertas de las casas se cerraban y no había nadie alrededor, todos estaban asustados de ver al príncipe caído…

Afortunadamente, Boris y su equipo estaban allí para escoltarla, no se sentía tan sola como lo estaba para sus adentros… entonces…… lo vio…

Parecía la vida muerta. A primera vista, no podía reconocerlo, mas todavía conservada algunas características de su antiguo yo… era como un fantasma…

Apenas lo distinguió, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, no deseó creer que aquella imagen era la del hombre que una vez amo… para ser… substituida por aquella criatura oscura que ahora sirve al señor de los muertos… parecía débil… como si sus energías fueran disminuidas de alguna manera.

El mismo aire alrededor de Arthas era toda muerte y putrefacción…

Arthas la observo y después de unos instantes de admirarla logro pronunciar palabra…

"¿jaina?"

"Arthas?" susurró, todavía no deseando creerlo, confirmando aquel cruel destino…

"quiero hablar con tigo… a solas…"

Boris interrumpió, "Milady, no pienso..." pero él se cayó ante la mirada fija de arthas y la cara de aprobación de jaina…

No será mucho tiempo…

Cinco minutos." "no mas" el cabeceo y condujo a sus hombres nuevamente dentro de las instalaciones… dejando a su amada jaina y al príncipe caído…

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie estalló en llanto

"Arthas. ¿Cómo pudiste¡Te dije que era una trampa… mas no me escuchaste y te fuiste de todos modos…y mira lo que hiciste… ya ni te conozco!

"Jaina... Es demasiado tarde para mi Yo eh venido únicamente a decirte que…"

¿Por qué¿Por qué hiciste esto? Y a que precio! A coste de tu alma…

Se miraron fijamente en silencio… jaina lo rompió.

¿"Por qué has venido"? eres afortunado de que no te hayan matado ya… entonces… porque volviste?

Más silencio.

"tenia que verte otra ves, una ultima ves, antes de que…

"no deseo saber, Arthas.

Aun recuerdo aquellos días felices en que me animabas y encendías mis días… Dudo que ahora recuerdes el pasado…

Pensé que aun te quedaba algún sentimiento dentro de ti, pero tu rostro me dice claramente que tú… no tienes sentimientos…

"yo hice lo que tuve que hacer, Jaina. Qué hubieras echo tu si hubieras visto morir a tu gente?

"no me preguntes, Arthas!" "estaba ahí con tigo… ¡vi qué sucedió! Además… yo vi morir a mi gente! Por ti! Morían en tus propias manos…! Y aun así no te importo! No tienes derecho a decirme eso sabiendo que yo ya he visto morir a toda la gente que amo… a toda… incluso a ti…

En alguna parte del abismo profundo de su alma robada, Arthas sabía que Jaina tenía razón…

"tu has elegido este camino… y yo el elegido el mió. Ahora… estamos mas lejos de lo que piensas… ya no me queda de otra más que decir adiós… adiós arthas… Dando vuelta atrás, dirigiéndose hacia la cuidad, pero fue detenida por la vos del que una ves amo… y seguía amando…

"Jaina..."

"Por favor, Arthas. Vete… vete y no vuelvas… siempre estarás en mi corazón… porque te amo… pero por favor… no me causes mas sufrimiento… ni a mi ni a ti…

El solo observo cuando ella se fue… y cuando finalmente había desaparecido de su vista…dijo con pesadez…

"adiós, Jaina."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que triste T.T

Espero les haya gustado este Cáp. se me ocurrió después de leer uno en ingles (es que no hay mas que uno en español ¬¬) (aun así te salio muy buena la historia eh :D)

Espero les haya gustado y como ya dije antes… si recibos reviews haré mas historias para que esta sección crezca!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
